Love is Complicated Pt.2
by kickasspinay
Summary: Sorry for the delay, but here's the second part. This one is mostly about the Rinoa/Seifer/Squall love triangle. I'm still checking the reviews for the first so keep it up!


Love is Complicated Pt.2  
by:*moonlight_angel*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, okay? Just the plot. So this is the second part, okay? Peace  
and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Rinoa whistled to herself as she walked to the cafeteria. She got her breakfast and sat at a table. No one was at their usual table, yet. She looked at the line to see everyone there. She even saw Seifer. Rinoa shook her head and continued to eat. Soon, everyone had sat at the table. Zell was staying away from Irvine for some weird reason, and Irvine had Selphie close to him. Zell had a bandage around his shoulder.  
" Why do you have a bandage around your shoulder?" Rinoa asked.  
" Because a T-Rexaur bit me last night during our training. And IRVINE shot at Squall who was about to cast a Cure spell on me." Zell hissed, glaring at Irvine.  
" Oh, really? Are you okay?" Selphie asked.  
" Yeah, I'm okay," Zell nodded.  
There was a bandage around Squall's arm.  
" Did he actually shoot you? Like a direct hit?" Quistis asked.  
" No. It only slashed my arm. And it's sore, too," Squall shook his head.   
" Are you on medication, Zell? You're lucky you even survived that," Quistis remarked.  
" Yeah.....pain killers....." Zell nodded.  
They kept talking about Zell's wound and Squall's bullet slash, which made Irvine feel really guilty.  
" Well, I have to go," Rinoa announced.  
" Where are you going?" Squall asked.  
" Hmm? Oh, I'm going to ask Cid if I can visit Timber. Anyone want to come?" Rinoa smiled.  
Silence, then....  
" I'll go," Squall said.  
" I did want to go, but maybe you and Squall could go together..........maybe spend some quality time together," Selphie winked.   
Rinoa blushed. A hand clamped down on her shoulder.  
" Seifer?" Squall's fists clenched.  
" How have you all been doing?" Seifer sneered.  
" What do you want, Seifer?" Rinoa demanded, shivering under his touch.  
" Maybe I want you........" Seifer said loudly.  
" Shut up!" Rinoa struggled out of his grasp.  
Seifer laughed and crossed his arms.  
" What do you really want?" Rinoa snapped.  
" I want to go with you guys to Timber, to make sure this hotshot here doesn't try to pull a move on you!" Seifer admitted.  
" What?!" Squall was blushing.  
" Yeah, right. Squall? Pulling a move on Rinoa? Ain't gonna happen, man." Zell shook his head.  
Suddenly Selphie laughed out loud.  
" Just imagine Squall and Rinoa coming back........" Selphie smirked.  
" What's so funny about that?" Irvine demanded.  
" Well, just imagine they're coming back, and announcing they're going to get married!" Selphie smiled. "What's so funny about it is that, can't you imagine the horrified look on Seifer's face?!"  
Seifer turned red and shot a death look at Squall, who was red himself.  
" Whatever.........." Squall shook his head.  
" Okay, fine. Whatever. I'm taking Squall and Seifer with me to Timber. Anyone else?" Rinoa heaved a sigh.  
Everyone shook their heads. Then Selphie beamed.  
" Tell us what happens!" she winked.  
  
Rinoa sat next to the window. Squall was going to sit next to her, but Seifer shouted at him and shoved him out of the way to sit next to Rinoa. They decided to take the trains in Balamb to get to Timber, it was too long a walk and it was the only reasonable way. Rinoa smiled and turned to look at Squall but came face-to-face to Seifer, who was staring adoringly at her.  
" AHHH! Seifer, what are you doing?" Rinoa gasped.  
" I had to go out of my way to get you, babe," Seifer grinned.  
" Damn it, Seifer!" she shouted. " Don't call me that."  
" Sorry babe." Seifer grinned goofily.  
" SEIFER!" Rinoa snarled.  
She got up and moved to the other set of seats. Seifer moved and sat next to her. Rinoa groaned in frustration and quickly took Seifer's previous seat, next to Squall. Seifer got up and sat next to Rinoa on the other side. Rinoa ignored him and smiled at Squall.  
" Did you see the view? It's nice out there today." Rinoa commented, glancing out a window.   
Squall didn't say anything. He was thinking.   
" A perfect, warm day to go to Timber. I wonder if Zane and Watts are still on that white SeeD ship," Rinoa thought aloud.   
Squall just shrugged slightly.  
" Maybe Angelo is there, waiting for my arrival," Rinoa murmured.  
Seifer continued his dreamy stare at Rinoa. He couldn't keep his mind off her. She was just so beautiful, that her beauty had grown since Seifer had last seen her. [It was a mistake to let her go,] he thought to himself. Rinoa glanced at Seifer, who was still staring at her. She looked away in disgust. {I don't mean to be this way, but I mean, our past is over. Dealt with. There's no way to change time. And I don't want to..........I don't love him anymore. I love Squall....} Rinoa thought.  
Squall looked at Rinoa, who was thinking, too. Seifer was staring at her. He had this dreamy look on his face. He suddenly let out a loud yawn. Rinoa snapped out of it and smiled warmly at him. Squall quickly looked away, he could feel the blush getting to his cheeks. He smiled to himself. [She is beautiful......No, wait....what am I thinking?] Squall shook his head and sighed.  
"........Beautiful, your beauty's radiating and withstands any creature said to be beautiful," Seifer was saying.  
" Shut up, Seifer." Rinoa muttered.  
" Your hair, it's so shiny. It might even be more nicer than my own. Your eyes, they're deep and glow with their own, unique sparkle," Seifer continued.  
He kept on at it.  
[That isn't like Seifer. What's happened to him?] Squall thought, puzzled.   
" This is going to be a LONG ride........" Rinoa moaned.  
  
Rinoa stepped off the train and breathed in. She looked to the side to see her train.  
" They're back!" She smiled excitedly as Squall got off followed by Seifer.  
" Who?" Squall asked.  
" Zone and Watts! I bet Angelo's here, too! Angelo! Come here, boy!" Rinoa whistled.  
Angelo, her domesticated pet, ran to her and licked her hands as she pet him.  
" Princess!" Zone and Watts ran to them.  
" Zone! Watts!" Rinoa beamed.  
They hugged.  
" Sir, did you do anything to hurt our Princess, sir?" Watts demanded.  
Squall frowned and shook his head. [I thought they died or something. How do these whackos keep on surviving?] he thought.   
" Well, I'm just going to look around, maybe they have a new weapon for me to remodel to," Rinoa smiled at her Cocatrice Pinion.  
" Do you have the correct material? If so, you can already get your valuable new weapon, um that new angel motif thing. Also they have the Lionheart," Zone told her.  
" Really? Okay, thanks. See you guys later and take care of Angelo for me!" Rinoa hugged them again before they ran off.  
She hurried to the Weapons Shop and remodeled her weapon.   
" Come on Squall!" Rinoa smiled. " Remodel your weapon."  
Squall frowned, then shrugged it off.  
" Sure, why not?" He sighed.  
Seifer kept on bugging at Squall all day and when they went back onto the train, he demanded,  
" WHY'RE YOU HITTING ON MY RINOA?!!"  
Squall frowned.  
" What the HELL are you talking about?"   
" YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KEEPS FLIRTING WITH HER!!!!"  
" How?" Squall demanded.  
" Seifer, it's not him flirting with me, it's me flirting with him.....Now let's GO!!!!" Rinoa hissed.  
They boarded the train and all the way back, Seifer continued to get on Squall's nerve. Except Squall wasn't really listening. He was confused, because he kept looking at Rinoa. Something weird overwhelmed him every time Rinoa looked at him..........But then he just shrugged it off.  
When they got back to the Garden, Selphie and Irvine, plus Zell and Quistis, ran up to them.  
" You know what happened??" Selphie was sweating.  
" No, what?" Rinoa asked.  
" The weirdest thing........." Selphie glanced back at Irvine and Zell.......  
  



End file.
